Episode 186
Bathala is the one hundred eighty-sixth episode overall and the thirty-eighth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on April 3, 2017. Summary Asval tells Ether that he fears only one thing — Devas — and asked if Emre would not help, but Ether cuts him off, saying that Emre cannot render assistance, as they had beaten him, and Devas is now under their control. Andora says it is good news and asked how they were able to get hold of Devas. Imaw brought Cassiopea and Kahlil to a place that not even Cassiopea knew. Imaw asked Cassiopea if she wanted to know who the other deities were. Imaw raised his staff before a large rock where letters were written, and it glowed. Imaw said that during the creation of Encantadia, Emre had other colleagues, and Keros is one of them, who chose to go away because he was driven away from Encantadia. Cassiopea asked how Ether could have found him. Imaw said it also puzzles him, and also why Keros would side with Arde and Ether, because Keros was Emre's friend according to Imaw's ancestors. Asval asked Ether who Keros is. Ether said Keros is one of the Bathalas who was with them when they first arrived in that land. Ether explained that unlike them, Keros chose to live in an island separate from Encantadia — Binyaan, the Dead Island — where he lived alone, so that he would not be able to hurt anybody. Keros, as the God of Destruction, has no ability to create; he can only destroy. Ether said Keros can kill or destroy any being, even though he had no such intent, and it made his life unhappy. Ether said they took advantage of the sadness of Keros. In a flashback, a crow landed in the hand of Keros, and it burst into flame. Keros was angered when this happened. Arde the Dragon appeared to Keros, who did not recognize him. Arde said Keros would not be able to recognize him, as he had been cursed to be like that. Keros recognized the voice of Arde, and asked if it was him. Arde said they have been looking for him for a long time. Keros asked who was with Arde. Ether the Snake appeared beside Arde. Keros told them not to approach him, because they might get hurt. Keros asked why they were not with Emre. Ether explains that they have been estranged from Emre, who had cursed Arde to look like that. Keros said he had not expected that, because they have been more blessed than him, for they have powers that were not cursed, unlike him. Arde claimed that they came there so they could help him change his powers into something else, so that he too could create beings or lands. Keros asked what it will cost. Ether said he must help them beat Emre. Ether explained that they were able to seize Devas because the power of Keros is the opposite of Emre's. Imaw said they would not be able to know what the agreement between Ether, Arde and Keros was. He asked Kahlil to tell them about the fall of Devas. Kahlil said Keros came to Devas alone, and they thought he came there as a friend, so Emre warmly received him. In a flashback, Kahlil announced that Emre had a visitor. Emre saw Keros and became glad. Emre was about to lead Keros into his dwelling, when Keros suddenly attacked Emre from behind. Emre asked what Keros is doing, but Keros apologized and said it was necessary. Keros then summoned Arde and Ether, and they defeated Emre with their combined powers. Emre was expelled from Devas, and no one knew where he is. Emre had fallen on a portion of Encantadia, unconscious, without his armor and radiant splendor. Kahlil said that when Emre was gone, Devas was closed, and all Ivtres there were detained. Cassiopea asked if Lira and Mira were also detained. Kahlil did not know that the diwanis were dead, but says that since Devas was closed, he had not returned there yet. Meanwhile in Lireo, Alena says that if the corpses were returned, then something happened in Devas. Danaya prayed that Cassiopea would return to answer all their questions. Cassiopea said that with the loss of Emre and the fall of Devas, they will not be able to rely on anybody; Etheria would become supreme. Danaya asked Alena to use her powers to protect the bodies of their nieces. Alena used the Water Gem to protect the corpses so that they could journey to Devas with the Retres at the right time. In Etheria, LilaSari said Ether is truly powerful, if she managed to beat Emre. Asval said their question had now been answered — why Emre let the new keepers die. Asval said they still had one question. LilaSari asked what it is, and Andora came in with Luna, asking why not all of the keepers died. Danaya then worries about Luna. Alena said she would follow Hitano and bring her back. Muros arrived and told her that one of his soldiers had some bad news. LilaSari said she erred when she let Luna survive, but since Luna tried to kill her, she will personally kill her. LilaSari took a dagger from the Etherian soldier, and told Luna that she will die just like her mother. LilaSari then stabbed Luna. Danaya asked what the news is about. Muros said Danaya must know what happened to Hagorn. They teleport away. Luna staggers from the wound. LilaSari taunts her, saying that she had just been stabbed once. Luna asked them to kill her, because she'll deal with them one by one once she escaped. Asval laughed, saying that Luna takes after her… LilaSari cuts him off, saying that Luna is hers, and if that is what she wanted, she will be with her mother Helgad in the afterlife. Hitano appears and holds an Etherian soldier at sword point. He tells LilaSari that she cannot kill Luna, as she is Deshna, her true daughter. Luna looked at LilaSari, who looks at Asval and Andora. Danaya said Hagorn had escaped. Muros affirmed this, but said that no one knew how, since all guards have been slain. Danaya said she had objected to this whim of Pirena's from the start. Muros wondered who let him escape and where he would go. Hagorn reaches Hathoria, where he was confronted by some Hathors. One of the Hathors recognized him. They attack Hagorn, saying that their leader is now Pirena. Hagorn slew the Hathor soldiers. Ether appears to Hagorn, and asked him to follow her to a kingdom that is waiting for him. Hitano kills the Etherian soldier. LilaSari asked why he said Luna is her daughter, but Hitano said it was the truth, and Asval knew about it, and probably Andora. LilaSari asked Asval if Hitano is telling the truth. Alena appears, and LilaSari asked her if Hitano is telling the truth. Alena asked her to come with them if she wanted to know. Asval said they are enemies, who would only lie to LilaSari, and Ether would curse her. Asval and Andora took LilaSari away. Luna asked what it meant. Alena and Hitano fought the Etherian soldiers before taking Luna away with them. Asval, LilaSari and Andora appeared before Avria. Asval reported that Alena and a Diwata Ivtre had come there. LilaSari volunteered to go after the intruders. Avria asked what the Diwatas were after. Asval said they had taken a captive, but could not tell Avria who. Avria pressed them, but they did not answer. Ether appeared and introduced Hagorn to them. Asval was surprised to see him. Hagorn called Asval and "Agane." Andora corrected him, saying that she is Andora, in the body of Agane. Hagorn knows who Andora is, and also recognized Avria. Avria said no one would have thought they'll see each other again. In Lireo, Pirena wakes up. She complains to Danaya why Alena stopped her pursuit of Avria. Danaya said they have another problem, as Hagorn had escaped from prison. Hagorn asked Ether why the Etherians have returned. Ether said they have to take over the battle against the Diwatas ever since he was locked up. Hagorn said the Etherians were also his enemies. Avria said that she has not forgotten it, because Hagorn had been one of those who had taken a part in Etheria's fall. Ether told them to forget the past and unite against the Diwatas and Sapiryans. Pirena thinks Ether and Avria had something to do with it. She was about to look for her father, but Muros stopped her, for Cassiopea and Imaw had returned from their journey to Devas. Hagorn complained that the Etherians would reign in Encantadia if they win. Avria said it was just as it should be, as he owes her freedom to him. Hagorn said he would not recognize such debt, and he would not be the subject of anyone, especially the Etherians. Andora was about to attack, but Asval stopped her. Asval told Hagorn to think, as they need them against the Diwatas. Hagorn said he was no coward or fickle like Asval; the Etherians were enemies to him just like Lireo or Sapiro. Andora proposed to put Hagorn in his rightful place. Ether told Hagorn that he might get imprisoned again if he does not recognize that he needs Avria. Hagorn said he does not need them. Hagorn said he would like to defeat his enemies without help from the Etherians. Avria laughs. Hagorn laughs as well. Hagorn turned to leave, but Ether again grants him her sword, the 'Bertud of Ether'. Ether tells him that the sword had the same powers it had before, and that he can use it on his new fight. Hagorn wields the sword, laughs and teleports away. Avria said Hagorn is as haughty as ever, but she doesn't care, for she doesn't need him to beat Lireo and its allies. Ether said Avria has no full grasp of the Diwatas, and that is why she needs Hagorn, for reasons she will not yet reveal. Ether also said that she will do everything to make Hagorn side with them. Alena cleans Luna's wound with the Water Gem, and treats her with an herb, used by the Adamyans to stop bleeding and make the wound heal. Luna thanked her, but asked her to explain about LilaSari. Hitano said there is no more reason to keep it. Alena was still hesitant, but Luna pressed her. Alena said they had Luna adopted by Helgad, to protect her from her father. Alena admits that LilaSari is Luna's mother, telling her that they took her away from her mother so that she can be raised up well and to ensure that her mother will be safe from her father. Luna asks if what Hitano said is true, and if her real mother was the one who killed her foster mother. References